It Started With Rain
by ChronicallyChill
Summary: a curtain of rain shields them from the rest of the world; canon-compliant


**It Started With Rain**

A mist had settled in the village the past few days and brought a chill to the village. The season was changing and Hi no Kuni was entering it's short rainy season. The clouds had been dark and heavy for days, threatening to burst.

The weather was affecting Sasuke's hair, making it curl more at the ends and lift away from his head even more than usual. The bangs that fell in front of his face were softer but the frizziness bugged him when he sat still for too long.

He caught himself constantly smoothing the forelocks as he sifted through scrolls and paperwork hoping to flatten them back down.

What the weather was doing to Sasuke's hair was also affecting Sakura. He had grown accustomed to seeing her hair neat and prim now that she styled it in a bob but with the moisture in the air the ends no longer curled inward in a uniformed fashion.

"Here we go."

Sasuke's eyes shifted away from his scroll as Sakura set a tray with tea on his coffee table. The action gave him a view of the back of her nape, pink hair curling up and away from pale, smooth skin.

Lately Sasuke found himself focusing on that specific area of skin. It flashed at him when she bent her head as she chopped ingredients. He could catch it peeking through wisps of hair when she helped him wash dishes and he placed them in the drying rack and wiped them down.

"It's actually coming down."

Sakura's voice broke through his reverie. He turned his head toward the window in the kitchenette and sure enough the clouds had finally burst into a steady shower.

Konoha was a bright and warm place but for a few weeks in the year the sunny village would become encompassed in fog. It would fill the streets and fit snug around the buildings of the ever growing village.

There were many changes to the village after so many years away. The buildings were taller and and the village limits were stretched further as construction continued to expand the size of the hidden village.

But the one thing that didn't change was the feeling of being isolated from the world when the raining season hit. There was comfort in being sheltered inside as the downpour kept civilians out of the streets. It was the complete opposite of Ame where the reprieves from rain were few and far between so business went on as usual no matter how hard the rain came down.

"Good thing I brought my umbrella," Sakura sighed, stretching her arms over her head. Her sweater lifted with the motion, sliding up her torso just enough to reveal flesh just above the waistband of her capris. "I don't think it's going to stop by the time I head home."

Home. Within the past few months of his return Sakura had spent a lot of time helping his new apartment feel more like a home. She filled it with homegoods and the smell of food cooking but it was the chatter she brought with her that made him feel more at home.

Her voice above the patter of raindrops against the windows did more for the atmosphere than a tea kettle or loveseat.

"Hmm…"

Sakura finally settled in her usual spot on the floor in front of the couch. She used the coffee table as a desk and hunched over case files she had brought from her office. She would curl in on herself, writing notes on a pad on the coffee table and cradling a patient file in her lap.

The only sounds that filled the room were the scratching of Sakura's pen and the occasional flip of a page. Every now and then Sakura would mumble to herself as she worked.

Usually Sasuke found it easy to keep focused on his own task━at the moment that was restoring old Uchiha scrolls━but as of late his eyes kept wandering over to the smaller form sitting on the floor.

It would start as small glances from his peripheral to intently observing as she sighed and rolled her neck with both hands gripping her shoulders at the base of her neck. Sitting up straight to stretch her back, Sakura's content sounds as her body realigned caused a part in his lower stomach to get airy.

"We should start getting something ready for dinner," Sakura suggested turning to look back at him.

"Motsunabe," Sasuke replied without missing a beat. Sakura's smile dropped into a frown. "Or spicy curry rice."

"Those would be your picks," Sakura sighed. Even disgruntled the sound pooled heat into his stomach.

"When it's cold out, spicy food is the way to go."

"Have you been talking to my mother?" Sakura grumbled. After a short pause she sighed again.

 _She really needs to stop doing that…_

Every sound, every move that she made was affecting him more than usual. It wasn't rare that his mind would wander when they were alone together but now it took constant detours.

 _It's the rain._

Being alone together was a normal occurrence but the rain cut them off from the rest of the world. In the walls of his apartment, shielded by a curtain of rain it was just him and her, just Sasuke and Sakura.

"Actually?" Sakura cleared her throat as she organized her files. She stood up and brushed her pants and straightened her sweater."My mom makes the best motsunabe. Despite the chili peppers. If you come over for dinner sometime this week I'm sure she would make some just for you."

"She's always trying to feed me."

"She's always trying to feed everyone." Sakura rolled her eyes. "It makes it worse during winter. I always put on so much weight 'cause the cold makes me hungrier."

Sasuke scoffed and pinched at her waist. Sakura squealed and slapped at his hand.

"I doubt you gained any weight."

Sakura averted her gaze and her hands slid up her thighs to her backside.

"I don't gain it on my waist exactly…"

Eyes shifting down before he could stop them he looked at her hips trying to eyeball if they had indeed rounded out more or if her thighs were plumper than usual. He couldn't say if she had gained weight. She seemed softer, more filled out...

"I can also go for some oyakodon. We have chicken and eggs left."

Sasuke left her in the living room to open the fridge in his kitchenette. He already knew what exactly what was in his fridge, he had only gone grocery shopping a few days before, but he needed to walk away.

"How about gyudon instead?" Sakura chirped from behind him. "I'm sure I saw meat in here the other day."

Sakura leaned into the fridge on his left, peering into the fridge from around his empty sleeve. The tight space had her pressing against him. He pulled back and let her have access to the fridge and

"We could do that. And you can show me how to make dumplings again tomorrow. We'll use the chicken for the filling."

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow."

Sakura's voice became soft as she grabbed the ingredients they needed, her lips curved into a smile as she moved around the small space.

It was frightening sometimes how easily he made her happy. Just a promise of another day.

And how frighteningly easy it was for her to make him happy in return.

"Can you get the soy sauce?" Sakura asked pointing to the high cupboard above her head.

"Aa." Doing as asked, Sasuke reached above her.

The compact area was only meant for one person. Originally the apartment was perfect. Just big enough for a full bath and a private bedroom, it didn't matter that the kitchen area was only separated from the living room by a counter.

The small space wasn't ideal for two people to work in. It required arms to touch, backs to brush against chests.

If it had been any other person, Sasuke wouldn't allow them in his kitchenette.

Sakura had always been shorter than him. The height difference wasn't that large when they were younger but now as adults she barely reached his chin when she wore her heeled sandals. High shelves were a problem for her and in another way a problem for him.

She smelled of fresh linens and white tea. If she had been working at the hospital there would be a slight tinge of antiseptic wafting about her unless she stopped to take a shower first.

Today she smelled of rain. It lingered on her clothes even after they had dried in the heat of his apartment. There was another scent, a familiar one that he couldn't place.

"Can you get the rice cooker started?" Sakura asked reaching across to grab bonito flakes to prepare the dashi. In the process she grazed her back against his chest again and consequently her bottom brushed against him too.

There was the slightest stutter in Sakura's movements that gave Sasuke pause. It was slight but still there.

As purposefully as possible he brushed against her as he reached for the salt. Almost instantly Sakura halted in the middle of slicing the beef into thin strips.

"Um…?" Sakura tilted her head up so that could look eye to eye with him.

 _It's been a while since the last time._

Leaning down, Sasuke brushed his nose against hers, pressing his forehead on top of hers and lifting her hand away from the knife at the same time.

"You know," Sakura whispered, her lips brushing against his with her words, "I'm not that hungry at the moment. We can wait a bit longer."

Sasuke reached around her to turn off the stove and Sakura turned in place to kiss him, tugging his lower lip into her mouth with her teeth.

"Wait. My hands, the meat, I gotta━"

They separated as the door to the apartment swung open, hitting the wall with the force. Sasuke could feel a vein throbbing in his temple, just above his eye.

"Did he just━?"

"I finally figured out how to pick a lock guys!" Naruto waved his lock picking kit at them as he strolled into Sasuke's apartment. "Oh, are you guys cooking? Great! I'm starving."

"I'm going to kill you," Sakura seethed, cracking her knuckles.

"What? It's not like I did it at your place. I know better than to piss off your mom."

"Don't you have a wife to cook your food?" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Just hearing Naruto's voice cooled his lower stomach, the heat of the moment completely dissipating.

"She's on a mission and I'm lonely," Naruto grumbled. "Is it so bad that I wanted to hang out with my best friends? Let's go get some ramen!"

Sasuke was ready to decline but a hand on his wrist had him shutting his mouth.

"If we're in public I'm less likely to actually murder him," Sakura muttered. "Grab your cloak. I'll put away the ingredients"

Sasuke sighed and went to his room to change into more street friendly attire.

"Sakura-chan, why were you guys trying to cook with the stove off?"

* * *

The warmth of the ramen stand should have been pleasant enough but Sakura still couldn't escape the chill. She scrunched up her shoulders and hid her nose in the collar of her coat.

She had been comfortable in Sasuke's apartment, who never minded when she raised the heat when she visited. She had been _very_ comfortable when he pressed against her in the kitchen…

But it was unlikely that Naruto would leave after he had broken in. Going out to eat would ensure that he would be on his way back to his single family home right after.

 _He better go home, cha!_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man to her right. He was happily chatting away to Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, completely oblivious to what he had almost walked in on earlier.

"Two bowls of shoyu," Sasuke spoke up from her left. "Double egg for both."

"What, you order for Sakura-chan now?" Naruto mocked gag earning him a nudge in his side from Sakura.

 _He just knows I'm too cold to talk_. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's over exaggerated reaction to being elbowed.

Sasuke was very observant. He could always tell how she was feeling without her saying anything. It made it hard when she wanted to surprise him but most of the time it was a quality she appreciated.

 _Especially because it translates to other stuff._

Heat bloomed across Sakura's cheeks and rose up to her ears. She had been busy the past two weeks and today was her first day off in a while. She had planned to get nice and cozy with Sasuke after dinner━her original goal for the day━and was overjoyed when Sasuke had the same thought.

They hadn't had time to themselves after their first time and Sakura had wanted to correct that.

The energy in his apartment had been stifling. She could feel his eyes on her the whole afternoon.

 _I'm honestly shocked I didn't jump him earlier._

The rainy atmosphere had a way of heightening the senses. The daytime sky was a dreary gray and the mist left her hair frizzy but the fog of the rainy season created a shield from the outside world.

In a world of just two every sound, every move had her more aware of Sasuke than she already was. Her skin was buzzing with just the sound of his breathing in the small space.

"Here."

Sakura snapped a set of chopsticks and handed them to Sasuke. He nodded to her in thanks and took them in his lone hand, fingers skimming against hers in the process. It was a deliberate move that had Sakura biting her lower lip.

"You know," Naruto munched on an egg and swallowed, "you smell different, Sakura-chan. Not that you don't smell clean! But it's not that same soft smell? It's kind of sharper."

"Sexual harassment," a voice cut Sakura off from retorting. Sai moved the flap of the ramen stand and took a seat by Naruto. "Don't you have your own wife to be sniffing on?'

"Why does everyone keep bringing up my wife?" Naruto grumbled. "I'm just making an observation."

 _Is it that obvious?_ As discreetly as possible Sakura dipped her head down and smelled the inside of her coat. _I thought only I could tell._

Slowly her scent was adapting to include the smells of Sasuke's home. It was a scent that latched onto her from all her time spent with him. At random she could sense it hanging off of her and her chest would grow warm.

Surrounded by the warm scent of sandalwood with just a dash of cooling mint, it felt like being touched all over by familiar hands whenever she closed her eyes.

 _Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this at dinner…_

Ignoring the feeling of being watched, Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bent her head over her bowl to lower the risk of causing any mess with slurping.

Just the small act left her feeling exposed. A tingle ran up her spine as she continued to eat, keeping her gaze straight ahead on her bowl of ramen.

Sakura knew it was a favored spot. Short hair framed her slender, pale neck. Skin smoother now that the sun wasn't making any appearances now that it was constantly shielded by clouds.

It was a subtle flirtation. Sasuke's eyes would cause her to burn up as the same tingle ran up her spine from the sensation of being watched.

 _And he's doing that now._

There was no flirting in public. Now as adults she cherished their privacy but the air was thick between them and she tightened her thighs in the hopes of calming the buzzing of her skin.

"We should go grab a drink," Naruto suggested patting his stomach.

"You're going to go drinking? With no Hinata-san to take care of you, you lightweight?" Sakura teased to hide her frustration. She didn't want to go drinking, she wanted to go back to Sasuke's place. Alone!

She attempted to smile but could feel her cheeks hurting from the strain. She tried to look away from Naruto but her eyes landed on Sai. He stared at her blankly before his lips pulled into a familiar calculating smile that could have only have been adopted from Ino.

"Actually. I need your help today, Naruto." Sai pushed his bowl away. "Only you can help me with this. Not Sasuke or Sakura. So we should go. And leave them alone."

"Why are you being weird?" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What help?"

"Take the hint already." Sai got up from his seat, smile never wavering. "Come on let's go."

Leaving ryo for his bill, Sai gripped the back of Naruto's jacket in his hand and tugged him into the road, ignoring his protests.

"He knows."

"Yeah, he definitely does," Sakura sighed. "But at least he'll keep Naruto occupied."

* * *

If a blanket of fog left them feeling closer and in their own world, walking under a shared umbrella heightened the sensation.

Bodies forced closer and constantly brushing arms, Sakura was a live wire ready to explode.

By the time they reached the door of Sasuke's apartment her skin was prickling from more than just the cold.

"You still got wet," Sakura giggled, reaching for Sasuke's bangs as he shut the door behind her and locked it. "Sorry."

She brushed them away from his face, revealing the rinnegan hiding behind the curtain of hair. Standing on her toes she chastely kissed his cheek right under his eye.

She pressed more kisses to his face, dragging her lips down his jawline before settling on his mouth. She let him roll his tongue into her mouth and stroke with the tip behind her teeth.

Sliding off his cloak from his shoulders and tossing it on the ground, Sakura guided Sasuke backwards toward the couch.

In one fluid movement he sat down pulling Sakura into his lap.

 _Finally,_ Sakura cheered inwardly, sliding her fingers against Sasuke's scalp tugging slightly on his hair as she pressed her groin against his.

Exchanging moans between them, Sasuke pulled Sakura closer by the hip, smoothing his palm across her ass.

"You're focusing on my ass," Sakura murmured between kisses. She ceased Sasuke's fondling and and pulled his hand around to her chest.

"You're softer?"

"Sshhh," Sakura reprimanded as she slid her hands under his shirt, stroking his abdomen.

Sitting back on his thighs, she moved her hands lower and undid the ties of his pants. Sasuke's breath hitched as she took him in hand and stroked him, pumping her fist at a steady pace.

"You don't have to—"

"But I want to." Sakura slid her hand not stroking his shaft up his torso to cup his neck. "I _really_ want to touch you. Wanna touch me?"

In lieu of a response Sasuke dipped his hand under the waistband of her capris and panties. His fingers probed her hesitantly as he watched her face, waiting for a sign that a certain stroke or pressure was making her react the way he wanted her to,

A high pitched cry got caught in Sakura's throat as she moved her hips against his hand. She dropped his cock and pulled back to remove her sweater and shimmy out of her capris. She needed to be closer.

Sasuke grabbed the afghan thrown on the back of the couch and wrapped it around Sakura as she settled back on his lap.

She thanked him with a kiss and guided him toward her core, not wanting to postpone it any longer.

"Wait. Are you ready?"

"Been ready."

And with that she sank down on his cock. She pressed a kiss to Sasuke's throat, relishing in the soft moan he released behind gritted teeth.

It was a position she hadn't considered before but was enjoying immensely. Sitting up still had them close and it accommodated Sasuke who only had the use of a single hand.

Pressing her forehead into the crook of Sasuke's neck, Sakura listened to the sound of Sasuke's panting, letting it overtake the sound of the rain beating loudly against the apartment building and cloud her mind.

"I think— _ah!—_ I'm going to come." Sakura pulled away from his shoulder and increased the speed of her movements, bouncing and tightening her core.

"Let me get you there."

Sakura choked on air when Sasuke slid his thumb over her clit, rubbing it to match her pace.

"Shit!" Sasuke grit his teeth and Sakura felt his release, hot and wet between her thighs. She continued to move against him until she hit her own climax moments later.

She slumped against him, pressing open mouth kisses against his throat, finally satisfied. Sasuke leaned his head back against the couch and stroked her back.

Warm in his hold and the cocoon of the afghan, Sakura sighed contently. The buzzing of her nerves had settled to a soft fuzz.

"I'll stop by the store before lunch time. We need more wakame seaweed for miso soup."

"Ah. I'll press the tofu tonight."

Sakura snuggled closer, pressing her nose into the crook of Sasuke's neck. The smell of sandalwood was strongest there.

"I don't want to go home yet."

Dragging herself home was getting harder to do. Her parents were there and all of her things but there was something missing. Something she could only get here.

"Then don't."

"Okay." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso and settled more comfortably against him. "Okay."

* * *

 **Day's Note:** hello everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I have updated anything on FF but I decided to share this fic commission with you all. I am currently trying to update KFT (I still have some more to write the chapter is only half completed) but I have been busy for the past 7 months on a project that is finally reaching its conclusion.

sasusakuzine will be opening pre-orders for "Seasons" on Feb. 3, 2019 and they will run until March 28, 2019. If you would like more info on this project check out their twitter and tumblr which goes by the same name (sasusakuzine).

You can find my fics on . It's my wordpress account. I think it's a much more organized and cleaner way to view my fics


End file.
